Let Me Go
by MarysolCx
Summary: C'est beau l'amour. Mais quand on a un copain schizophrène qui ne sait pas se contrôler, c'est tout de suite moins beau. Et ça peut même très mal finir. (Matoine)
1. Partie 1 : Découverte

Titre : Let Me Go

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas (pourtant ce serait cool j'aimerais bien coucher avec les deux en même temps) et je ne prétends pas raconter leur vie, tout ceci n'est que fiction, bla, bla, bla

Rating : M

Gros OS ou petite fic, voyez cela comme vous voulez.  
>Je l'ai écrit en une petite semaine, aussi bien parce que j'étais inspirée, que parce que mes cours de maths me faisait chier et que je voulais faire autre chose.<br>C'est mon premier texte sur ce couple.  
>Je tiens à préciser que je sais que WTC a commencé après SLG, mais que je n'en ai pas tenu compte pour des raisons d'écriture.<br>Je l'ai fait corriger par 2 amies, mais elles ne sont pas en lettres, et moi non plus, donc il peut rester des fautes, et je m'en excuse d'avance.  
>J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira, et le rating M n'est pas là pour le fun, donc si vous ne voulez pas de trucs glauques, je vous conseille de partir.<p>

Bonne lecture !

Marysol Cx

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1 : Découverte <strong>

_ « Je m'appelle Mathieu Sommet. Un jour, j'ai été heureux tellement heureux, plus heureux que n'importe qui pouvait l'être. Ça sonne fleur bleue, n'est-ce pas. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je suis en prison pour un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis. C'est moins joyeux d'un coup. Je sais qui l'a fait, mais ça n'aurait rien changé que je le dise. C'était moi qui le tuais sur le film… A quoi bon essayer de les convaincre. Alors je pourris ici, en espérant que je finisse par crever ou que les médicaments me tuent. »_

_ — Sommet ! La pause est finie, retourne dans ta cellule. _

_ Le jeune homme referma le journal qu'il venait tout juste de commencer sur demande de son psychologue, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa cellule. Il s'allongea sur son lit, repensant encore et encore à comment il en était arrivé là. S'il l'avait écouté, s'il avait accepté le fait que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il y avait un problème, peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas tué ?_

_ ''Ne rêve pas gamin, il serait mort un jour ou l'autre.'' _

_ — Laisse-moi tranquille, toi, tu m'as fait assez de mal comme ça. _

_ Il ferma les yeux en essayant de l'ignorer, et repensa à celui qu'il avait tant aimé. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté…_

* * *

><p>— Toi aussi tu attends pour Shigeru ? Demanda un garçon, pas très grand, à quelqu'un qui était à côté de lui.<p>

— Oui ! S'exclama le jeune homme bouclé qui portait des lunettes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de queue… Je suis venu tôt pour l'éviter, mais ça n'était pas assez apparemment… Soupira-t-il.

— Moi je ne pouvais pas venir plutôt de toute façon…

— Pourquoi ? Demanda l'autre.

— Je… J'avais pas le droit… Murmura-t-il d'une voix gêné.

Il releva la tête en l'entendant rire doucement.

— Tes parents ? Les miens étaient pareil il y a pas plus tard qu'un an. Et maintenant je suis complètement libre.

— C'est vrai ?

— Bien sûr ! Au fait, moi c'est Antoine.

— Et moi Mathieu.

Ils se serrèrent la main avec un sourire, et s'assirent à même le sol comme tous ceux qui les avaient précédés, pour ainsi attendre le créateur de génie.

* * *

><p>— C'était incroyable ! S'exclama Mathieu quand ils furent sorti de la convention. Je n'avais jamais de truc comme ça avant, et là wahou !<p>

Antoine le regarda en souriant. Lors de sa première convention il avait été dans le même état à la sortie.

— La première fois c'est toujours incroyable, admit Antoine. Tu rentres chez toi maintenant je suppose ? Ou on a le temps d'aller boire un verre ? Tu es majeur rassure-moi ? Demanda-t-il avec une mine faussement inquiète.

— Oui j'ai du temps, et oui je suis majeur.

— Et tu as ? 19 ?

— Tout juste 18… Et toi ?

— Je suis vieux moi, rigola-t-il. J'ai 22 ans.

— Bah ça va !

— Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que j'avais quel âge ?

— Euh… Au moins 25 ? Dit-il d'une petite voix qu'Antoine trouva immédiatement adorable.

— Ah ouais quand même !

Ils discutèrent ainsi, blaguant l'un sur l'autre dès qu'ils apprenaient une nouvelle chose, jusqu'à ce que Mathieu ne doive rentrer chez lui, mais ce n'était pas sans avoir récupéré le numéro de son nouvel ami, qu'il espérait revoir vite.

Ils ne se revirent qu'une semaine plus tard, vu qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux, et ne vivait pas du tout dans le même coin de Paris.

— Alors, cette semaine ? Demanda Antoine une fois qu'ils furent assis à la terrasse d'un café, sous le soleil de juillet.

— Longue… En ce moment je travaille au Mc Do, et je suis en horaires soirées et nuits. Et la journée je n'arrive pas à me reposer… Et toi ?

— Pareil… Dis, j'aurais aimé avoir ton avis sur un truc. D'avoir été à cette convention, ça m'a vraiment donné envie de me lancer dans un projet de chaine YouTube. Je n'ai écrit que les grandes lignes, mais si tu peux me dire ce que tu en penses.

Il s'empara de la feuille qu'Antoine lui tendit et comme ça à la lire.

« What The Cut : émission de critiques de vidéos du web de manière légère et humoristique. » Il y avait également des noms de vidéos, et ce qui semblait correspondre à des dialogues, sûrement les critiques des vidéos au-dessus.

— Ca peut être une super idée ! Je sais que Ray Williams Johnson fait ça aussi, et je trouve ça génial comme concept ! Et ça peut être un super moyen pour penser à autre chose. Moi je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : lance-toi.

— Tu le penses vraiment ? Je sais pas si ça peut fonctionner vraiment, mais je pense que ça peut m'aider à penser à autre chose.

— Franchement, vas-y. Si ça peut te changer les idées et te faire du bien, fonce !

— Merci Mathieu, ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ses amis.


	2. Partie 2 : Construction

**Partie 2 : Construction **

_— Non mais Sommet tu te prends pour quoi ?! _

_ Il fut envoyé sur le sol de la prison par un violent coup de poing _

_ — Hé calme-toi je t'ai rien fait !_

_ — Et la main que tu m'as foutu au cul c'était quoi ?! _

_ Il pâlit violement en se rendant compte que c'était une de ses personnalités, et il savait très bien laquelle, qui avait agis, et qu'une nouvelle fois il ne s'en était pas rendu compte._

_ — Ce… C'était pas moi… Tenta-t-il de se défendre vainement. _

_ — Ah ouais et c'était qui alors hein ?_

_ Son regard changea soudainement, devenant plus noir, plus froid. _

_ — Moi, répondit-il d'une voix bien plus grave._

_ Il se releva et sa démarche avait totalement changé, elle était plus féline. Il s'approcha de l'homme qui l'avait frappé, et même s'il faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui, il recula par peur. Et il avait bien raison d'avoir peur, parce que Mathieu, ou du moins ce qui semblait être lui, l'attrapa par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche sans la moindre difficulté._

_ — Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe gamin ? Tu as peur de moi ? _

_ Il accentua sa prise, faisant suffoquer l'autre homme._

_ — Sommet lâche-le, ordonna calmement une voix dans son dos._

_ Quand il sentit une arme posée sur sa nuque, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lâcher l'homme qui l'avait frappé auparavant. _

_ A peine c'était-il reculé d'un mètre, que deux gardiens l'attrapèrent avec force pour le trainer jusqu'à l'aile d'isolement, où il passait de plus en plus de temps, et où il fut enfermé sans plus de cérémonie._

* * *

><p>Quatre mois plus tard, ils emménageaient ensemble. Mathieu n'en pouvait plus de ses parents, et Antoine voulait se rapprocher du centre de Paris.<p>

— Oh putain… Mathieu, tu peux venir me dire que je ne rêve pas ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Mathieu en rejoignant Antoine dans sa chambre.

— Regarde…

Il montra l'écran de son ordi à Mathieu, qui se pencha pour regarder.

— Hé mais t'as passé les 100 000 abonnés ! C'est génial ! Je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais !

— Ouais… Je réalise pas…

— Et pourtant ! C'est incroyable ! Et je suis sûr que ça va continuer comme ça !

Si Antoine fixait son ordi sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Mathieu sautait partout dans la chambre tellement il était heureux pour son ami.

— On verra bien, je ne veux pas trop rêver.

— On sort ce soir pour fêter ça rassure-moi ? Tu ne vas pas passer à côté d'une occasion de te bourrer la gueule quand même.

—Jamais je ne louperai ça ! S'exclama Antoine qui avait retrouvé son entrain.

Il ferma son ordi d'un geste vif, en essayant de se remettre de cette nouvelle qui l'avait complètement retourné.

Ils partirent vers 20h, pour revenir à 3h, complètement bourré, se servant l'un de l'autre pour tenir debout. Ils étaient heureux comme jamais, surtout Antoine qui n'en revenait pas toujours pas de son succès. Quand ils furent enfin dans l'appartement, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, rigolant toujours. Et c'est tout naturellement que Mathieu vint se blottir contre Antoine à un moment.

— Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Antoine quand il eut remarqué son geste.

— J'ai froid, murmura le plus jeune d'une voix endormie.

Même s'il était dans un état plus que second, Antoine eut l'intelligence, et la force, de porter Mathieu jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais quand il essaya de repartir, alors qu'il pensait Mathieu endormit, ce dernier saisit sa main.

— Reste… Quémanda-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

Pendant un instant, il voulut s'en aller, mais la fatigue, l'alcool, et le visage adorable de son meilleur ami endormit eurent raison de sa volonté, et il se coucha à ses côtés.

* * *

><p>— Mathieu, tu veux bien te relever ? Non pas que je n'aime pas être près de toi, mais là…<p>

Ils venaient de passer un bon moment à faire une bataille de chatouilles, et c'était finalement Mathieu qui avait gagné.

— Pourquoi ? Je te trouve confortable moi ! S'amusa Mathieu avec un grand sourire.

Antoine profita de l'hilarité de son meilleur ami pour les faire basculer, et il se retrouva allongé sur Mathieu, ses mains tenant les poignets de ce dernier.

— J'ai gagné, souffla Antoine à quelques millimètres de son visage.

Quand ils se rendirent compte de cette proximité, ils arrêtèrent de rire, mais aucun d'eux n'amorça le moindre mouvement pour se reculer.

— Ant…

— Chut, le coupa-t-il.

Et avant que Mathieu n'ait le temps de dire autre chose, il déposa l'espace d'un instant ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

— Tu auras été long à comprendre, murmura Mathieu avec un sourire tendre.

— Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il en rapprochant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres pour un baiser bien plus long, qui était la promesse d'un futur meilleur.

Ou pas.


	3. Partie 3 : Dégradation

**Partie 3 : Dégradation **

_— Sommet, sortie de l'isolement. Et tu ne retournes en cellule, tu vas voir le psy. _

_ Il ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait plus parler de toute façon. Il venait de passer deux semaines dans le noir et le silence. Assez pour détruire le peu de bon sens qu'il avait encore. _

_ — Mathieu, vous sauriez m'expliquer la raison de votre envoi à l'isolement ?_

_ — C'est lui… Gémit-t-il en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine._

_ — Lequel Mathieu ?_

_ — Celui qui a… Qui a fait ça à… A lui… _

_ Une larme silencieuse glissa le long de sa joue. _

_ — Je dois comprendre que le traitement ne fait plus rien c'est bien ça ? Il y a régression. _

_ Il balança la tête de haut en bas en essayant de se calmer._

_ — Et vous le prenez bien ? Vous les avalez correctement ? Vous ne vous faites pas vomir ?_

_ Une nouvelle fois un bougea la tête._

_ — Vous m'avez dit la dernière fois qu'ils agissent sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Vous pensez qu'ils peuvent aussi prendre votre place la nuit ? _

_ — Pourquoi… ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix peu assurée._

_ — Parce que si vous vous souhaitez les voir partir, je doute que ce soit leur volonté, et eux pourraient faire en sorte que vous vomissiez la nuit sans que vous en ayez conscience._

* * *

><p>— Chéri, je ne me rappelle pas avoir acheté ce jeu, mais il est dans les miens. C'est à toi ?<p>

Il lui lança la boite d'un jeu à travers la pièce, boite qu'Antoine rattrapa sans problème.

— Bah on l'a acheté ensemble, i ou 3 semaines. Sur le coup ça m'avait étonné, je t'avais même demandé mais tu semblais sûr de toi. Je ne t'avais pas vu y jouer donc j'avais oublié.

— Je ne me rappelle pas… Murmura Mathieu d'une voix inquiète.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son copain, qui eut vite fait de le prendre contre lui pour le calmer.

— Hé c'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde des trous de mémoires. Mais si jamais ça empire, tu pourras toujours aller voir un médecin pour te rassurer, d'accord ?

— Oui…

* * *

><p>— Tu sens la cigarette, remarqua Antoine quand son amant vint l'embrasser après être rentré.<p>

— Ah bon ? S'étonna ce dernier. J'ai dû croiser quelqu'un qui fumait.

— Non Mathieu, stop les mensonges. Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu rentres et que tu sens le tabac.  
>— Mais je fume pas ! Je te le jure ! S'exclama Mathieu complètement choqué qu'il puisse penser ça.<p>

— Mathieu, s'il te plait. Je ne critiquerais pas, je ne te dirai rien. Mais ne me ment pas...  
>— Je te jure mon amour, je ne fume pas.<p>

— D'accord...

La nuit venue, quand il fut sur que Mathieu dormait, il se releva pour aller fouiller sans sa veste. S'il s'attendait à trouver du tabac, il n'aurait jamais cru trouver de la drogue. Comment est-il censé réagir face à ça ? Son amant se droguait, et lui cachait.

Il resta longtemps avec le sachet de poudre entre les mains, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Mathieu. Il ne le reconnaissait plus par moment. Il y avait eu l'histoire au magasin de jeux vidéo, cette histoire de tabac il y a quelques semaines il avait fondu en larmes parce qu'il voulait une peluche, une autre fois il l'avait engueulé parce qu'il n'avait pas correctement trié le recyclage et à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ses moments, Mathieu ne s'en souvenait pas. Il devait aller voir un médecin, ce n'était plus possible.

Il remit tout à sa place et retourna se coucher aux côtés de Mathieu qui dormait paisiblement.

— Demain, que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, ça ne peut plus durer, promis Antoine à voix basse.

Il embrassa tendrement son front et s'endormit rapidement, sans remarquer que Mathieu ne dormait finalement pas, et qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça et surtout une partie de lui ne l'était pas du tout, et il comptait bien l'en empêcher.


	4. Partie 4 : Destruction

**Partie 4 : Destruction **

_ — Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'exclama le psychologue de la prison qui venait d'arriver en courant dans le quartier d'isolement. _

_ — On ne sait pas, on ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. D'habitude il reste assit toute la journée sans bouger et sans rien dire, et là il hurle des choses, comme quoi ce n'est pas sa faute, qu'ils vont le détruire. _

_ — Vous pouvez me faire rentrer ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant pour regarder à travers le petit interstice de la porte qui servait pour la nourriture. _

_ Il y vit Mathieu, ou du moins ce qu'il semblait rester de lui, prostré au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, gémissant, pleurant, et hurlant qu'on le laisse tranquille. _

_ — Je peux vous faire rentrer, mais s'il se passe quelque chose, je ne pourrai pas venir vous aider. _

_ — Allez-y, s'il faut j'ai un sédatif puissant sur moi._

_ Il rentra dans la cellule qui était plongé dans le noir presque complet._

_ — Mathieu, vous m'entendez ? _

_ Il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. _

_ — Mathieu, vous ne devez pas les laisser prendre le dessus. _

_ Il s'arrêta soudainement de pleurer et releva la tête._

_ — Trop tard doc… Murmura-t-il d'une voix bien plus grave que d'habitude. Ce petit con de Mathieu est presque mort, il n'y a plus que moi… _

_ Il se releva, un sourire malsain gravé sur son visage._

_ — Mathieu, écoutez-moi. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser gagner, sinon il aura réussi à tout vous prendre et vous ne voulez pas ça. Il vous a déjà pris la personne à laquelle vous teniez le plus, ne le laissez pas vous détruire vous aussi._

_ Il se mit à tituber, et s'effondra au sol, poussant un cri de détresse._

_ — J'arrive pas… Pleura-t-il. Je ne les supporte plus, ils sont trop nombreux…_

_ — Battez-vous, comme il aurait voulu que vous le fassiez. Il n'aurait pas voulu que…_

_ — Ne parlez pas de lui, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il était pour moi, vous ne savez pas… _

_ Il le regarda dans les yeux, et pendant un instant son médecin vu une lueur de bon sens, mais qui était tellement remplie d'une volonté dans finir, que ça n'annonçait rien de bon._

* * *

><p>Quand Antoine s'était réveillé, Mathieu était déjà partit avec un petit mot disant qu'il était partit faire une course. Mais dès qu'il rentrait, il comptait bien le convaincre d'aller à l'hôpital.<p>

— Mathieu c'est toi ? Demanda-t-il en entendant la porte claquer peu de temps après. Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus…

Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase, son copain se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec force.

— J'ai envie de toi, souffla Mathieu en se collant contre lui.

Antoine resta quelques instants choqué face à ça. Lui qui savait son amant tellement doux et prude, qui ne prenait que très rarement des initiatives pour le sexe il avait du mal à comprendre. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et il en oublia complètement les soucis de mémoire de Mathieu…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne finisse nu dans leur lit. Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis plusieurs semaines à cause du travail qu'Antoine devait fournir pour WTC qui le fatiguait énormément, mais là, l'engouement de son amant lui redonnait toutes ses forces.

Leurs corps se frottaient sans retenue, et Antoine découvrait un Mathieu entreprenant comme jamais, mais c'était tellement excitant. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être excité comme jamais.

— Mathieu… Gémit-il alors qu'il jouait doucement avec son sexe. Viens…

Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant que son amant vienne enfin sur lui. Mais c'est à ce moment que ça tourna mal. A la seconde où il rouvrit les yeux pour comprendre ce que faisait Mathieu, il se fit assommer avec force. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se sentait dans un état second, avait mal à la tête, et ne pouvait plus bouger ses bras. Il finit par réussir à ouvrir les yeux, et chercha désespérément Mathieu du regard, mais il était seul dans la pièce.

— Mathieu… ?

Il tenta de l'appeler mais en vain. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se sentait incapable de réfléchir correctement. Et quand il distingua une seringue sur la table de nuit il comprit. Et quand il remarque le sachet de drogue qu'il avait trouvé dans sa veste la veille, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'admettre que c'était son amant qui l'avait drogué. Mais pourquoi… ?

Il essaya de se relever, mais il ne se fit qu'encore plus mal : ses poignets étaient menottés à la tête du lit. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

La porte de la chambre claqua violemment et quelqu'un entra. On lui avait enlevé ses lunettes, et il ne voyait rien de loin et dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était pas la démarche de Mathieu.

— Tu en as mis du temps à te réveiller. Mais j'ai eu le temps de préparer ce que je voulais. Tu as parfaitement compris que Mathieu n'était plus tout seul dans sa tête, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Le temps qu'il arrive à reprendre le dessus, tu ne pourras plus rien dire. Mais avant ça, je vais profiter de toi comme jamais.

— Ma… Mathieu… Mon amour te laisse pas faire… Bats-toi…

Sa voix tremblait, il commençait à réaliser où allait mener cette scène.

— Il n'y a plus de Mathieu. Et maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas devoir la fermer.

Il s'empara d'une arme par terre et la pointa sur le visage d'Antoine, pour qui s'en fut trop et fondit en larmes. La chose qui avait remplacé Mathieu lui détacha les poignets et le tira par terre pour qu'il s'agenouille.

— Hé bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il sentit l'arme contre sa tempe et se força alors regarder devant lui. Il l'avait fait tant de fois, mais là, ça le dégoûtait juste, parce que ce n'était pas le Mathieu qu'il aimait. Mais la pression de l'arme contre son visage le força à prendre le sexe de l'homme face à lui dans sa bouche. Il se sentait tellement sale, il avait tellement peur. Il pouvait se faire tuer à tout moment. Alors il se laissa faire quand sa main se glissa dans ses boucles pour le forcer à aller plus vite, et il se laissa faire de la même façon quand il le fit s'allonger sur le ventre dans le lit.

— A chaque fois que ce morveux se laissait prendre je n'avais qu'une envie : te prendre toi. Et je compte bien pouvoir le faire maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes silencieuses glisser sur ses joues. Mais pas un cri ne franchit ses lèvres. Il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à ce monstre qui avait osé lui arracher son amant.


	5. Partie 5 : Retrouvailles

**Partie 5 : Retrouvailles**

_— Mathieu, s'il vous plait, je veux juste vous aider. _

_ Le regard de Mathieu était bloqué sur la seringue qui déformait sa poche. Et quand il fut sûr que le médecin ne pourrait pas réagir à temps, il se jeta sur lui pour lui prendre._

_ — C'est un sédatif c'est ça ? Pas vrai ? C'est juste censé m'endormir ? Mais si je me le mets dans le cœur ça fera quoi à votre avis ? Ca va me tuer pas vrai ? Je vais mourir si je fais ça ? C'est ça ?_

_ — Mathieu, posez ça. Ce n'est pas une solution. _

_ — Pour moi si. C'est la seule. _

_ Et il se planta la seringue dans le cœur, tombant à genoux sous la douleur. _

_ Les secours arrivèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent, l'emmenant à l'hôpital, mais il ne voulait plus se battre. _

_ — Non, les stoppa son médecin qui était venu avec lui, quand il vu les urgentistes essayez de le sauver. Il sera bien plus heureux mort. Au moins ils seront tous les deux ensembles, et sans sa schizophrénie pour les détruire. C'est mieux ainsi._

_ — Pardonne-moi Antoine… Murmura-t-il alors que son cœur ralentissait inévitablement. J'aurais dû t'écouter… J'espère que tu me laisseras une seconde chance maintenant que je te rejoins… _

_ Et c'est sous le regard des médecins que son cœur s'arrêta._

* * *

><p>— Antoine, mon cher Antoine. Je me suis dit que tu étais un fan d'internet et surtout de YouTube, tu aimerais passer tes derniers instants sur ce réseau. Alors je croise les doigts pour que mon live fonctionne.<p>

Il lança la caméra sous le regard d'Antoine, qui n'avait plus la force de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

— Ca m'a l'air de fonctionner. Comme ça tes fans te verront mourir sous la main de celui que tu aimais plus que tout. Et quand Mathieu reprendra son corps, il ne se souviendra pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, il saurait juste que tu es mort, et que c'est de sa faute. Le pauvre. Tu penses qu'il s'en remettra ?

— Mathieu… Reviens… Souffla-t-il bout de force.

— Tu as encore de l'espoir ? C'est moi qui contrôle. C'est moi qui choisis quand il revient, et quand je viens. Il ne peut plus rien faire. Maintenant, tu permets, je vais en finir avec toi. Parce que je pense que les gens qui regardent ça ont déjà appelé la police, et que je ne veux plus que tu vives, parce que tu es la seule chose qui m'empêche de prendre totalement la place de Mathieu.

Antoine ferma les yeux. C'était fini, il allait mourir.

— Je ne t'en veux pas Mathieu… Ce n'était pas ta faute… Si un jour tu me rejoins, je serai là, je te le jure. Je t'ai…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, il venait de se faire transpercer le ventre avec un couteau.

— Adieu Antoine, souffla-t-il en bougeant le couteau. Tu vas maintenant mourir, et je vais le laisser te regarder t'éteindre.

Son regard changea soudainement il était de nouveau Mathieu.

— Antoine !

Il hurla en réalisant ce qu'il se passait.

— Non ! Non ! Non Antoine non !

Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des yeux vides et sans vie de son amant. Il resta sans bouger, sans rien dire, c'est à peine s'il pouvait respirer. C'est pour ça que quand il se fit plaquer au sol par la police il ne réagit pas.

Mais avant de le voir pour la dernière fois, il murmura une phrase que seul lui put entendre « Je suis désolé Antoine. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner un jour. »

* * *

><p>Voilààààà ! Cette bébé fic est finie j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, et à partager sinon :)<p>

Peut-être à un autre jour, si j'ai le temps entre mes fictions HP et 1D d'écrire à nouveau un Matoine !

Je vous embrasse !

Marysol Cx


End file.
